Whiz Comics Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "Beautia For President!" | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Plots of the Braddock Brothers" | StoryTitle3 = Spy Smasher: "The Mask Steals a Submarine" | StoryTitle4 = Big Brother | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: "Kidnaped Beauty " (*) | StoryTitle6 = Lance O'Casey: "The Coming of Daniel Doom" | StoryTitle7 = Scoop Smith: "The Emerald of Rooirand" | StoryTitle8 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Rescue of Boyville" | Synopsis1 = Story begins "two months before the presidential election." So circa 1940-Sep-early, Beautia Sivana runs for president (her last name doesn't appear on the posters). Beautia's beauty has the same effect on all men that it has on Captain Marvel, 'like a powerful drug,' so she's doing pretty well. Sivana is secretly backing Beautia; this is is fourth evil scheme; he has big plans for the USA once she's elected president. One day just before the election, circa 1940-Nov-early, Billy spots Beautia, inexplicably alone, walking through the city, and he stalks her to a dark alley, where suddenly Billy gets ambushed by two ruffians, who tie and gag him and deliver him to Sivana, who has invented a Memory Mangler, to make him forget how to change to C.M. Sivana turns on the machine then leaves Billy unsupervised and Billy escapes, by busting his bonds, but his memory is gone. Beautia (who somehow does not know that BB=CM) helps Billy escape, and before Sivana can process that info, his two ruffians revolt against him, leaving him and Beautia trussed up atop a big barrel of TNT with a burning fuse. . Meanwhile Billy with his paralyzed memory is blundering aimlessly around in Sivana's basement, and accidentally works his way through a series of tunnels and caverns, until he finds himself in the gallery with the carven Seven Deadlies, where he soon finds and reads aloud an inscription that SHAZAMs him into Captain Marvel, whose memory is just fine, and he races back through the galleries and caverns and tunnels to arrive in the nick of time to rescue Sivana and Beautia from getting blown up. Sivana has a post-rescue tantrum about all this machines getting destroyed. Beautia wants to smooch Cap to get him on their side but Sivana gasses him with deadly poison (concealed in a pen), then steals a motorcycle and rides away with Beautia to their campaign HQ. Soon CM shakes off the poison (enough to kill 50 men) and pursues them on foot; he crashes through a speeding freight train, destroying at least one car but not derailing the train. Sivana whips out a death ray gun capable of annihilating an army, but the jagged lightning rays dissolve into smoke as they strike Captain Marvel's mighty chest. Soon he catches them, and loads them up, motorcycle and all, into that spaceship he built last issue, and sends them back to Venus. Then Billy Batson reports this story on the radio, and that's all it takes to smooth over the disappearance of a presidential candidate on Election Day Eve. Meanwhile Sivana escapes from the spacerocket and parachutes to Earth, leaving Beautia alone to return to Venus, her home. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = The Mask's agent, disguised in a fake beard, steals a model of a new U.S. submarine from the witless Admiral Corby, but luckily his daughter Eve is still dating Alan Armstrong and they show up at just the right moment to expose the spy, who has still managed to get rid of the model, in some way, and refuses to talk. The next day the admiral embarks on the test voyage of new-model submarine XP1. Eve stows away. Enemy spies, led by The Mask, then electrify the sub's hull, magnetize it, and pull it towards an electromagnet hung from a fishing boat, steered by The Mask, which leads the craft into a secret underwater cave. A secret alarm goes out, on a frequency that Alan Armstrong monitors, and he has (since last issue) built a new gyrosub, so he zooms out in search of XP1 and, by eyeball alone, he finds the secret cave. The Mask has got a secret underground harbor, accessible from his secret underwater cave. Spy Smasher arrives and shoots at The Mask, but is using steel bullets, which are pulled off-course by the big electromagnet, which is still active and nearby. The Mask dives into the inky water and escapes. The missing model sub is found. | Synopsis4 = (text story) | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Synopsis8 = One morning in New Thebes a carrier pigeon brings Ibis a note from Bobby and his pals in America asking for his help because Boyville, the model town that Ibis built for the boys of America, is going to be shut down, so Ibis magics up a 400-mph airplane called the Ibisship and flies to the US. Along the way he encounters a German fighter plane and turns it into a parade-balloon. Ibis & Taia arrive at Boyville and sure enough some seedy-looking mobsters (led by Murder Malone) have turned the place into a slave-labor ammo factory; Ibis and his Ibisstick fix this problem, turning gangsters into skunks and lambs, and bullwhips and torches into custard pies and banana peels. But at cliffhanger time, Murder Malone has escaped from Boyville's brand new jail, abducted Taia (her 2nd abduction), and roared off into the night in the stolen Ibisship. To be continued! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * Sivana's spacerocket | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby Adversaries: * * "Professor" Other Characters: * Admiral Corby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Adversaries: * Blackhawk Pete * Jim Carson * Eduardo * Pedro Other Characters: * Myra Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sam Jones aka Keeper of the Snakes Adversaries: * Joe Laputario aka Chief Laputa Other Characters: * Bruce Lane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Murder Malone Other Characters: * Bobby Locke Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The Ibisship, flies @ 400 mph | Notes = * "Beautia for President" is reprinted in Shazam Archives, Volume 1. * The cover misleadingly depicts a scenario set on Venus, but "Beautia For President!" is set entirely on Earth. * The title of this issue's Dan Dare story, "Kidnaped Beauty," is spelled that way in the original comic book. | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue is "Captain Marvel Crashes Through". | Recommended = * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #4 ''(Captain Marvel biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #20 (Shazam biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Sivana biography page) | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith at DCU Guide * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #4 entire issue * Whiz Comics #4 index entry }}